1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup dispenser cover and particularly to a cover which indicates that the supply of cups is low.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper cup dispensers are generally unattractive and decorative covers are used to provide an improved appearance. The covers, however, block the view of the inner dispenser so that it is difficult to determine how many cups remain and when the supply should be replenished. One known device for dispensing and indicating the level of articles in a container includes a plunger or follower which is manually pushed down to release articles from a bottom opening. When the plunger reaches the bottom, a new supply is added. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,878 issued July 16, 1968. This device would be unwieldy and difficult to use with a cup dispenser.